1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of hair styling specifically devices to insert fabric into hairbraids in a decorative pattern. Such devices are used to pull and weave material through human hair.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been divided into styling tools that hold and separate portions of human hair to allow for direct manipulation and needle type inserts, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,036,870, 5,657,776, 5,806,538 and 5,832,938.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,870 a hair styling tool can be seen having an elongated probe with an elastic loop extending there from.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,776 claims a hair stitching shaft for decorating hair in which an elongated shaft having a pointed end and an opposing end eyelet is disclosed. A scarf is threaded through the eyelet having a diamond shape cutout with equal lateral narrowing points into which the scarf is wedgeably disposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,538 shows a hair styling tool having a U-shaped hook and arm extending from the distal end of a contoured handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,938 described a hair styling method for weaving strands of one ponytail through the hair foundation using a weaving tool having a hollow needle with a reciprocating sleeve. A noose extends from the needle""s proximal end.
A hair weaving method and apparatus for pulling decorative ribbon material through a braid of human hair in a variety of repetitive patterns. The hair-weaving tool is of an elongated needle configuration having a ribbon engagement element integrally formed within an enlarged eyelet inwardly of its proximal end. A ribbon can be frictionally secured within without damage or distortion and pulled through incrementally spaced weave points within the braid to form a xe2x80x9cwovenxe2x80x9d pattern of distinctive color and contrast in the hair.